Las Conspiradoras
by Lasconspiradoras
Summary: Lo más loco, distorsionado, bizarro, que usted pueda encontrar en esta página. Cuatro locas que se juntaron en el camino del destino para cambiar la vida como la conocemos. Los personajes de HP sufriran las consecuencias. OOC, OC, y un ligero Slash


Prólogo

Un tranquilo día de otoño, las hojas de los árboles caían y creaban sus pequeños montones de hojas de intensos verdes, amarillo y rojos, en extrañas tonalidades, que se mezclaban con aquel amanecer, de un día muy especial. Y me refiero a un día MUY especial.

Era todo "normal", tan normal como ver patos azules inmigrando a la Antártica, cuando, algo fuera de lo común, ocurrió: uno de esos extraños montones de hoja se removía como si estuviera cobrando vida, que con un gran bostezo una extraña cosa se levantaba como si no lo hiciera hacia mucho, un enmarañado cabello negro con una pequeña colita al final de la nuca y un traje negro de viaje hecho jirones.

Cosa: ¡No! Si ya decía yo, ¡Le he dicho un trillón de veces!¿Por qué me tiene que hacer tira la ropa?, yo no hago tira la suya, aunque tampoco es mucha ropa la que tenga él- alegaba ella misma mientras se tiraba entre las hojas, buscando un pequeño bolso donde llevaba sus cosas de escape- ¡Y anda saber dónde estoy metida ahora!- miró de un lado a otro y se encaminó a su hogar, o sea la calle.

Después de unos minutos buscando un lugar habilitado para seguir con su camino, logró dar con el camino que la noche anterior había cruzado velozmente para escapara del licántropo Remus, creo que no era muy buena idea subirse a los árboles, como que igual iba a parar al suelo después de todo. Siguió su andar, léase escape, cuando algo muy extraño y extravagante llamó la atención de esta loca, debía ser algo MUY EXTRAVAGANTE para tal tarea.

¡Una moto!, una moto muy guay si no fuera porque ya no era moto, sino un montón de chatarra hecha añicos, ésta, al parecer, había chocado contra un árbol, que ya no era árbol sino astillas, algún conductor borracho o loco que no se percató de algo y mató esta pobre y hermosa moto. Bueno, pero ya no importaba, mirando esta moto no iba a comer, así que siguió con su camino, léase escape, a ver si por casualidad encontraba a algún buen cristiano, léase borracho, para pedirle, léase robarle, algo para comer, léase un pan con jamón y un trozo de chocolate.

Días antes en algún lugar del África, en un tipo de comunidad muy risueña, se encuentra cierta pelirroja que observa un catalogo muy concentrada a su lado un saquito de dinero

"Mi padre me había llamado a su estudio, raro, porque nunca lo hace, generalmente, es él quien va donde mi familia a buscarme, aunque la última vez tuvo un discusión con mi tía Kirika, no sé como le entiende, es que entre tantos ladridos, aullidos y risas, que no sé. Esta vez había llegado una hermosa lechuza negra, taba rica, la comimos asada y también hicimos caldo con ella, ¡Uff un banquete para nosotros!, pero lo importante es que la carta me había llegado con un poco de polvos _flu_. Ahora, yo vivía en África, comprenderán que no hay chimeneas, no sé, como que de repente a mi padre le hace falta ver cosas tan obvias como esas, pero que va, aun así se le quiere. Saqué el pedazo de pergamino y leí

_"Hija, se te requiere en la Mansión Malfoy, en cuanto llegues pasa a mi estudio. Saludos Lucius Malfoy._

_PD: no hagas caso de los gritos de Narcissa. _

_PD2: tampoco de los comentarios de Draco."_

Así, que tuve que ir en busca de una chimenea en este remoto continente, llegué hasta Egipto, pero es que a mi padre le falla, poco me faltó para llegar a España, pero gracias a merlín me había dado en mi cumpleaños pasado una escoba, se veía vieja, pero que va, eso me evitó tener que caminar. Bueno la cosa es que ahora toy en su estudio, toco la puerta y escucho su voz, entro sin pudor alguno, así patudamente me senté a su lado, él me miró raro, pero no le tomo atención.

Lucius: Ejem... Hija, ya estas bastante grande para que te marches del Hogar de Tu tía. Conversando con Narcissa, decidí darte una cantidad de dinero suficiente para que te compres una cómoda casa- yo asiento, había un pensamiento en mi cabeza "DINERO, DINERO, DINERO!!!!!" me pasa un saquito con varios galleones y yo lo recibo sin miedo, le sonrío a mi padre, pero antes de irme le robo un par de libros, pero no me dice nada, estaba acostumbrado.

Ahora voy a poder comprarme la moto que vi el otro día en el catálogo que llegó a la jauría, estaba entre las manos de una persona, no sé lo estaban haciendo, lo importante es que se lo quite y me lo lleve a mi casa, e hay cuando llego la lechuza y de por si la discusión con mi tía. La moto, pues la moto era re bkn, así reluciente, hasta con los brillitos, se la pedí a mi tía, pero ella dijo que no había suficiente dinero tuvimos una fuerte discusión, y ahí llego la exquisita cena, léase la lechuza...

En este instante voy montada en mi moto, así con el cabello al aire, sintiéndome libre, es de noche y voy cantando bajo la luna llena, pero una sombra se atravesó en el pavimento, yo tuve que hacer miles de maniobras. Siento como mi cuerpo se eleva por los aires y ahora veo acercarse un árbol, cada vez más cerca, más, más, más..."

En algún lugar del mundo, la caminante sin rumbo seguía sin rumbo.

No anduvo ni 1 minutos, cuando de improviso algo cayó frente a ella, como cualquier mono colgado de un árbol.

Persona colgada: ¡Hola!- saludo una mata de pelo rojo. A ella para decir menos se le hubiera caído el alma, el problema es que ya no le quedaba mucha después de muchos prestamos.

Caminante sin rumbo: ¡POR LA SANTA PUÑETERA MADRE!- gritó llevándose una mano a el pecho a lo que veía a este intento de persona bajar de una rama y pararse delante de ella con una sonrisa aristocrática mirándole de arriba abajo , era como de su porte, cabello ondulado y rojo

Persona ex-colgada- ¡¿Qué madre?!- pregunta mirando de un lado a otro- hola- volvió a saludar. Ella aun con el susto a flor de piel le miraba con precaución, no es común ver a personas colgando de un árbol a la mitad de la nada- un gusto soy Mito, Mito Malfoy- estira la mano educadamente

Caminante sin rumbo: ¡¿Malfoy?!- preguntó mirándole con recelo

Mito: si

Caminante sin rumbo: ¿No es que lo Malfoy son rubios?

Mito: si, es que yo soy especial

Caminante sin rumbo: yo creo que espacial- da un paso hacía un lado y sigue caminando

Mito: ¡Hey! No me dejes con la mano estirada, ¿No te enseñaron modales?

Caminante sin rumbo: no, no me han enseñado, o sea no que lo haya intentando y yo no haya estado babeando mientras tanto

Mito: ¡ooo! ¡Oye! Me puedes ayudar un loco se me atravesó a media noche y se me estropeó la moto yo fui a parar a este árbol

Caminante sin rumbo: ¡Eps! Bueno, yo creo que otro día ¿Si?- intenta seguir caminando, nerviosa

Mito: ¡Que mala eres! Deberías ayudar a una bruja como tu!, ¿A que colegio fuiste?- preguntó y luego para ella- si es que fuiste a alguno

Caminante sin rumbo: a Hogwarts, pero solo medio año....¿Cómo sabes que soy bruja?

Mito: porque llevas un parche que dice "soy bruja"

Caminante sin rumbo: ¡Aps! Si... eso

Mito: ¡Oye!

Caminante sin rumbo: ¿Qué?

Mito: Te puedo acompañar hasta el pueblo más cercano, para pedir ayuda

Caminante sin rumbo:..... bueno

Mito: YUJU!!! ¿Y me dirás como te llamas?

Caminante sin rumbo: ummm.... bueno.... Naty

Mito: Naty.... ¿Naty cuanto?

Naty: Naty, Naty a secas

Mito. Y de donde vienes Naty a secas?

Naty: no, mi apellido no es "a secas"

Mito: ¿Entonces? Dale dime, ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

Naty: eps.... bueno... Potter

Mito: Naty Potter, por casualidad... no...no puede... ¿en serio?... no, no te creo.... no me mientas... no me estas agarrando para.... ¿en serio?, no, no te creo.... ¿eres hija de Javier Potter el lavandero?

Naty: ¿Qué lavandero? Mi padre no se lavaba ni los calcetines, por que lo sé, James Potter el auror era un vago, ese es mi padre

Mito: ¡Aps! ¿Eres hermana de cara-rajada-Potter?

Naty: sip... no le digas cara-rajada, tiene "una" cicatriz yo tengo miles, además- se cruza de brazos- yo a tu... ¿hermano?... no le digo rubio oxigenado con complejo de grandeza, solo... teñido o malfollao

Mito: ¡ooo! O sea que conoces a mi manis, estan guay él

Naty: si eso- sigue caminando, la pelirroja se queda parada- ¿vienes o no?

Mito: a sí, sí- miro su cacharro ósea moto- ¡mi moto! Maldigo al condenado ser que se me atravesó

Naty. Si- miro de un lado a otro nerviosa jugando con sus manos- eps... vamos, caminemos, tengo hambre

Mito: o! Yo tengo algo- se mete las manos en los bolsillos de su reluciente capa, ni comparar con la otra loca- ¿te gusta el chocolate?- muestra una barra

Naty: ¡Chocolate!- se lo quita de un manotazo y se lo traga

Mito: no, si igual estaba bueno- comento con sarcasmo y comienzan a caminar

Naty: ¿sabes? Ni te comparas como tu hermano

Mito: creo que es por parte papá, mi madre era una hiena, nos mataba de la risa

Naty: ¿Y a donde ibas?

Mito: Yo paseaba por el mundo ¿y tu?

Naty: Peregrino lo más lejos posible del área 51

Siguen hablando y tonteando sobre los misterios del universo y la vida, que fueron en sus vidas pasadas y donde irían a parar. Cuando llevaban un buen tramo de camino, en que la vegetación se había multiplicado y el camino ya era de piedra y tierra, los árboles se colocaron quejumbrosos y la maleza se veía muy peligrosa, cierta pelirroja se estaba comenzando a preocupar ya que no habían visto ser viviente de 2 patas que le ayudara o dirigiera.

Mito: ¿a dónde vamos?

Naty: no sé- sigue caminando de lo más tranquila

Mito: no en serio, ¿dónde estamos?

Naty: en serio, no tengo ni la menor idea, perdí el mapa ayer en la noche cuando me perseguía... eps!- se callo de golpe

Mito: ¿quién te perseguía?

Naty: una mosca peluda con feroces colmillos y garras que te agarran

Mito. ¿y que hacías en el bosque para que te le persiguiera un licántropo?

Naty: yo nunca he dicho que es estado locamente enamorada de Remus Lupin, el licántropo

Mito: ¿El profe? Pero ese es más pobre que la familia Weasley

Naty: no me interesa el dinero- la otra le mira como si acabara de decir que el profesor Binn's era el más entretenido de todo Hogwarts

Mito: me estas tomando el pelo

Naty: no, yo tengo mis manos aquí

Mito: es un decir

Naty: a.... bueno

Mito:-se queda parada de un momento a otro, mirando fijamente una mata que se movía- Oye!

Naty: ¿qué?, ¿por qué te detienes?¿por qué me miras así?¿por qué me haces callar? ¡Hey! No me hagas callar- Mito la toma de un brazo y la jala hacia atrás

Mito: mira... ahí... hay algo- apuntando a la mata de espinas

Naty: no seas exagerada- se acerca a la mata- allí no hay nada- apuntando a lo que algo salido de la nada la toma de una mano y la jala hacia adentro- au! Espinas!- se queja

Mito: Naty!!- la llama acercándose levemente un par de pasos, manteniendo su seguridad intacta

Naty: ¿y tu quién eres?, ¿por qué me miras así? ¿por qué me callas?, ¡no me calles! ¿qué es eso? Huyyy que lindo

Mito. Naty, sal de ahí, no me sirves llena de espinas, me tienes que llevar a un pueblo cercano

Naty:- saca la cabeza con algunos rasguño- mira Mito aquí hay un gatito

Mito: ¿un gatito?- pregunta haciendo un gesto con la cara de desagrado

Mata de espinos, ósea persona dentro de la mata de espino con acento francés: ¡se esta levantando! Oye! ¿eso es un gato?

Naty. ¿y yo que voy a sa...

Persona dentro de la mata de espinos con acento francés: Saint Ciel! Corre!!!

Naty: ¿Que? ¿Que? un ¿león?... un León???!!!- dos personas salieron de la mata de espinas, a lo que iba a tomar a la pelirroja pero esta ya le había ganado, por su seguridad iba medio kilómetro corriendo más adelante- ¡Oye! Espéranos

Mito: Naty! Se buena y deja que te coma... nadie lo va a notar, según tu- el león aun seguía detrás de ellas gruñendo y mandando zarpazos para atrapar a cualquiera de las dos

Chica francesa: un gusto- le estira una mano, mientras seguían corriendo por sus vidas- Mon lu D'lacort

Naty: Naty Potter- se la estrecha- y la correcaminos de allá, Mito Malfoy

Mon lu: una Potter y un Malfoy caminando juntos, creo que estado mucho tiempo fuera de casa- se lleva una mano a la cabeza...

Continuara...


End file.
